hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 8
Show #8 (K-08 REV) *Original airdate: October 26, 1968 *Known repeat airdates: March 22, 1969; August 9, 1969 TV Guide summary: The quartet introduces "The Banana Splits Dance" and the Mariachi-tuned Dilly Sisters, two young ladies from Mexico. Rundown: Show #K-08 REV *NBC peacock *Season 2 Kellogg’s billboard *Season 2 opening *Introduction (15, 16) *Fleegle asks Drooper to demonstrate the new Banana Split dance. The Splits then perform “Doin’ The Banana Split,” dancing with the girls who played the Sour Grapes messenger girls. (15) *Banana Vac introduces the cartoon. (15) *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “Isle Of Treachery.” Raseem, Nida and Bez, obeying the captive Queen Shaheena’s plea for assistance, rush into Bakaar’s trap. Turhan and Fariik, realizing the knights are captured, sneak inside Vangor’s hideout and free their friends, sending Vangor “flying” back to Bakaar, from a kick of Donkey Bez’s (sic) hind feet. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (15) *This week’s secret password is “feathers.” The Splits are engaged in a pillow fight, with feathers flying all over the place; we return to this scene several times throughout this episode. *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Don’t go away, boys and girls, we’ll be right back”) *Song: “Wait Til Tomorrow” (15) *Dear Drooper (Ball-point pen) (16) *Fleegle introduces “Danger Island.” (16) *Danger Island 15: Link is hanging dangerously at the edge of the falls. Morgan luckily reaches and saves him just in time. They continue through the jungle, all the time being watched by the Skeleton Men. Finally, they find themselves surrounded by them. They manage to scare them off and make their escape, but the Skeleton Men follow them. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (15) *Danger Island 16: Morgan, Chongo, Link, Leslie and Dr. Haydn make their way to a deserted village. They think they will be able to take refuge there for a while, but Mu-tan had reached the village before them. Upon their arrival, he takes them captive. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (16) *The pillow fight continues. *Riddle Time (“Little Orphan Banannie”) (16) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper *We check back again on the pillow fight. *Banana Vac introduces the cartoon. (In the current Turner version, Fleegle introduces the Three Musketeers cartoon.) *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The Pirate Adventure.” Tooly, trying to warn the Musketeers about the Black Corsair’s plans to steal the King’s New Man of War, instead inadvertently causes the capture of Porthos. Both are imprisoned aboard the pirate’s ship, but Tooly escapes and warns the Musketeers of their friend’s plight. They rush to the rescue, save Porthos and sink the corsair’s ship before he can steal the King’s new vessel. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (16) *Bingo tells Drooper the dog catcher visited Ogre. How did Ogre like the dog catcher? “Delicious.” (16) *The pillow fight is still on, with feathers flying everywhere. *Song: “The Beautiful Calliopa” (16) *One last check on the pillow fight. *Snorky throws a baseball out the window, cutting to animated footage of a baseball game from a Hanna-Barbera cartoon. (16) *Season 2 gopher bumper (“Don’t go away, boys and girls, we’ll be right back”) *Fleegle adjourns the club, and the Splits say goodbye to all their friends. (16) *Season 2 closing *NBC snake Trivia *As of this episode, Wait Till Tomorrow has been shown more than any other song in The Banana Splits Adventure Hour. *In the NBC and syndicated version, Banana Vac introduces "The Three Musketeers". However, in the current Turner version, Fleegle introduces the Three Musketeers cartoon. Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index